Always different
by jezz bezz
Summary: R wasn't always a zombie, but he was always different and finding the cure turned him back, but back to what? and is it a good thing or is it bad for all of them, including Julie.


**Hey guys! Haven't updated in ages! Exams are ruling my life at the moment sadly **** Anyway, this is just something I've been thinking about for a while and wanted it see what you thought of it, enjoy! I do not own Warm Bodies or any of the characters ~ Jezz**

I had left the enclosure, as much is I hated the concrete walls that split us from them, what did I expect was going to happen? Bad luck follows me like an unwelcome storm cloud over my head. We should have pulled out of the medic room when one of our group even _mentioned_ any signs of danger; Zombies streamed through the door, swarming like bees round honey, very dead and rotting bees.

I knew that were in deep trouble when Perry disappeared, he was dead for sure, though I don't know if what if felt could be totally described as sadness. Now I'm trembling against a blood spattered cabinet Panic choked me as I fought off hysteria, this is it, I'm going to die.

A limping zombie approached me, his hollowed grey face twisted in hunger, bald head gleaming under the flickering light. Oh god, oh god! I was really going to be torn apart, I hope they kill me before they pull me apart, I don't think I could stand being alive to experience that.

Suddenly a tall zombie rushed over, faster than I've ever seen a zombie move; he can't have been hungry, I knew he'd been feeding on Perry's body, though no grief rose. He gripped the other zombie's arm, nudging him in the direction of another body.

I was odd, the zombie crept towards me slowly, he came face to face with me; I could see every scratch and scar marring his face, his dirty ruffled hair brushed my skin.

"JJ…Juuuulieeeeee" his voice was rough like sand paper but it got a reaction, my eyes shot up. How did this rotting corpse know my name?

He reached down to a deep gaping wound in his thigh and covered his grey hands in the oil-like blood, then he smeared it across my cheek. I felt repulsion squirm in my stomach, the mouldy stench made my eyes water, I felt even more disgusted when I my mind wandered to the thought; this had come from a dead person's body. I gaged.

I was slightly intrigued however, when he then led me by the hand, past the fallen bodies of my comrades, and out the door. What the hell was going on?!

It cleared in my mind over the next few days; this zombie was hardly a zombie at all. My mind had begun to change when he told me his name, or whatever was left of it, yet 'R' suited him better than any real name could have. I was completely won over by the flustered zombie boy when he had shown over and over again that he was willing to do everything to protect me, even if it meant leaving his plane/home to delve into enemy waters in order to do so.

And leaving was proving now walk in the park, as at every twist and turn boneys and zombies sprouted like weeds, weaving and dodging the oncoming waves of attacks, R shielded me from danger at all turns. It surprised me how strong a dead person could be, as we ran I took quick glances at R, a lithe strength in those slim arms tore through the crowd of hungry beasts. I was NOT looking at R in an approving way, no way could I! He was dead!

When we reached the red convertible, I slid comfortably into the driver's side as R thunked into the passenger side seat. I was all too eager to slam my foot on the accelerator and speed out of the airport. The over-grown roads seemed never ending as I navigated me way home, the cold breeze seeped under my layers of clothing, and to make it worse, it started to rain. I was frozen to the bone and utterly finished, I looked over to R; he sat straight as an arrow, hands scrunched in the pockets of his overly worn jeans, soaked and silent. I decided we needed to stop just in time to see a blinking red light on the dash board, "low fuel." Great.

We stopped in a street I knew wasn't too far from the enclosure, I didn't want to travel too far tomorrow. I turned to R, "we should stop here for the night, I'm tired" He nodded and slowly stooped out of the car. Hell, R was a tall guy. I really have to stop thinking like this. I jogged up the steps of one of the houses and tried the door, "Damn! It's locked!" I turned away from it, ready to find another house.

"W w… waaaaaaait" R mumbled, I turned in time to see him smash through the door. Well, that was faster.

"Thanks" I smiled at him, "come on." I led him by the hand around the house, picking up bits and pieces, it was nice to just spend time with him, he was definitely different, I thought as I watched him carefully inspect a camera.

**Please review, is it any good? Should I continue, I know it's not much to go on, I'll make the next one longer if I make one ~ Jezz**


End file.
